The present invention relates in general to automotive fuel systems and, in particular, to an auxiliary fuel dispensing system.
Automotive fuel systems are well known. A typical automotive fuel system includes a fuel tank having a fuel pump for supplying fuel from the fuel tank to the automobile's engine. The fuel pump is typically disposed within the fuel tank.
When fuel is transported in a separate container in a vehicle, some vehicles, such as station wagons and sport utility vehicles disadvantageously do not have a trunk or similar space for storing the fuel container during transport. Over a long period of time, the fuel vapors from the fuel container can become irritating to the occupants of vehicle. In addition, it is tedious to transport small containers of gasoline multiple times because of quantity limitations and it is cumbersome to transport large containers of gasoline because of size and weight concerns.
In addition, fuel containers have limited capacity and, when empty, must be replenished, causing time delays when utilizing lawn equipment, boats, and the like, which often do not have large fuel tanks and need to be refueled more frequently and are not easy to get to a filling station.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an apparatus for removing fuel from the fuel tank of a vehicle in order to reduce the need for carrying filled fuel containers in the vehicle, and to provide a means for filling fuel containers or auxiliary equipment without the need for a separate fuel container.